Masquerade
by natalielouise
Summary: It's Halloween at Hogwarts but this year, the annual ball has a twist. Dramione one-shot.


Hermione's POV

I couldn't remember much. What I could remember was my name and where I was. I am Hermione Jean Granger, an 18 year old Gryffindor. I am the Head Girl. I returned to Hogwarts to complete my 7th year after Voldemort had been defeated. And at that moment it was Halloween. I was in the Great Hall dancing with an unknown man at the annual Halloween ball, but with a twist.

The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had the Great Hall charmed for the event by enlisting Professor Flitwick to modify a Memory Charm so that everyone would forget everything about everyone who was in the Hall, apart from themselves. The charm would be lifted at midnight and we would find out who we had been dancing with.

But I tried not to think about that. Instead I focused on the red-haired man who I was dancing with. It felt familiar to be in his arms, but I did not know who he was. His dress robes were worn and slightly faded in places, a sign that they were not new, as my crimson red dress was. I sighed and inwardly rolled my eyes as he led me in an awkward waltz, stumbling over his own feet and his hand too low down on my back. He really was not a very good dancer. Excusing myself, I removed myself from his hold and made my way around the other dancing couples towards the drinks table.

Draco's POV

My mind was miles away as I danced around the Great Hall. I always let my mind escape while I was dancing, as it was something I had been taught as a child, so could do effortlessly. As I waltzed with the girl I hadn't taken the time to notice properly, I reflected on my recent actions. I knew I'd been a complete prat to parrot my father's silly beliefs about blood status. Not that I'd ever admit that though.

"…somewhere else?" I was snapped back to reality by my partner talking to me. I realised now that she was not attractive in the slightest. Her round face reminded me slightly of a pug, and her dark hair had been pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked. She giggled as if I'd said something amusing.

"I said, would you like to get a drink and go somewhere else?" She batted her eyes at me flirtatiously, and I knew I had to avoid going 'somewhere else' with this girl at all costs. I hastily tried to think of an excuse not to leave the dance floor. Unable to think of one, I nodded my head.

"Yes, I could do with a drink." However, while walking through the mass of bodies in the middle of the room, I spotted an opportunity and took a sharp turn to the right, easily blending in with the others dressed in black.

I made my way to the drinks table, but as far away from my previous dance partner as possible. Grabbing a goblet, I filled it with pumpkin juice before turning to the girl next to me. Her chestnut hair fell in silken curls down her back; her red dress hugged her figure in all the right places, and the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly as she looked at me and smiled. I took a deep breath.

Hermione's POV

"Would you like to dance?" The man who addressed me held out his hand and smirked at me. Not wanting to be rude and turn down a dance, I accepted, looking him up and down. I silently approved of his platinum blonde hair, his stormy grey eyes and strong arms as he pulled me gently towards him. I placed my hand delicately on his shoulder and gazed at him as we began to step around the dance floor.

Since we were unable to tell each other about ourselves, we danced in silence, although it was an entirely comfortable silence. I sighed contentedly, rather than in frustration like earlier, as our eyes locked.

"Well I must say you're an incredible dancer" I said, smiling slightly.

"I could say the same to you." He gave me another smirk, which was beginning to be a common occurrence. Not that I was complaining. While the redhead's hold had been familiar, it felt better to be in this man's arms, twirling around the dance floor.

I rotated on the spot so my back was against his chest, my arms crossed in order to hold onto his hands. Closing my eyes, we stepped side to side, always in sync, even when I rested my head against his chest. As I relaxed myself against him, we stopped moving as the music slowed down even further and began to sway gently on the spot, occasionally rotating.

Draco's POV

I knew this was not normal behaviour for me, but I had stopped caring a long time ago. I had no idea how long I'd been dancing with this girl, it could have been minutes or hours. All I knew was that I didn't want to stop any time soon.

The music changed from a slow waltz to a lively, upbeat song by The Weird Sisters. My partner seemed unaware of the change in tempo, so I began to discreetly move my arms from their position, trying not to attract her attention. Once they were in a new position I released one of her hands and stretched out the arm that still had hold of her, causing her to spin away from me, her scarlet floor-length dress flowing gracefully on the floor. Letting out a small scream because of the unexpected movement she stumbled slightly as my arm extended to its full length. Regaining her balance she laughed; I sidestepped towards her, taking her hands again. As we danced to the fast-paced song she didn't take her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes off me once.

Hermione's POV

I was in heaven. I didn't know who this man was, but it felt so right being in his arms and dancing with him. I heard the music slow down and stop, and saw people stop dancing around me, but I wasn't aware of what was happening. All I was aware of were the silver pools I was staring into. I was brought back to reality by people chanting.

"10, 9, 8…"

I looked around and stared at the clock everyone was looking at and realising it was nearly midnight, returned my gaze to my partner as I joined in the chanting.

"6, 5, 4…"

The gorgeous man I'd been dancing with all night gazed back at me, his eyes clouding over as he counted down under his breath.

"3, 2, 1…"

Before I got a chance to say zero, he pulled my lips into a searing kiss. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the kiss, moving my mouth in sync with his, the same way we had been in sync all night. Lifting my hands up, I placed them onto his muscled chest, feeling his heart beat beneath my fingers. I felt his one of his hands behind my neck, and one on my lower back. The embrace broke and I leaned my head on his chest with my eyes closed.

Gasps began to erupt around us. "Of course," I thought to myself, "it's midnight. The charm is broken. May as well see who I was just kissing."

I opened my eyes and saw that some people had formed a ring around us, pointing in shock. I noticed Harry and Ron, my best friends, staring at the man I was yet to discover the identity of with murderous eyes.

"Who is it?" I mouthed at them, although I had a feeling I already knew. There was only one person they would look at with such hate. They just shook their heads and motioned for me to look up.

Lifting my eyes, I found myself gazing at Draco Malfoy, the person I hated most for a good portion of my school life, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here Granger" he said, laughing quietly.

Pulling myself out of his arms, I began walking towards the doors of the Great Hall before breaking into a run.

Draco's POV

I watched her run out of the room, hurt that she didn't care now that she'd found out it was me. We had shared such a strong connection earlier, how could she just run away from me? Was it because everyone was shocked? I doubted it. Was it because Weasel was supposed to be her boyfriend and he had just seen her kissing their worst enemy? Much more likely. I turned and looked at Potter and Weasley, who were still glaring at me.

"What, do you think it's my fault? She didn't know it was me, you bloody prats" I spat at them before running after Granger.

A few seconds later I heard the pair's footsteps pounding behind me, trying to find her as well. I quickened my pace; if her best friends found her before I did, I wouldn't be able to speak to her. I climbed the stairs to the third floor.

Fourth floor.

On the fifth floor I rounded a corner and saw her sitting in an alcove with her head on her knees. Her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed into her dress.

"…Hermione?" I tested out her name. It felt strangely normal coming out of my mouth. She looked up and sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Please, just leave me alone" she whispered, lowering her head again. I was about to turn around and leave, but then decided it wouldn't be right. So instead of walking away from her, I walked towards her and sat down next to her, placing my arm tentatively over her shoulder. She turned her head away from me, but did not remove my arm, which was definitely a good sign.

"Hermione, I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I didn't know who you were, just like you didn't know me."

She sniffed again and stared at me.

Hermione's POV

Malfoy wasn't making any sense. I could understand why he wasn't sorry. He couldn't control what I did. We didn't know each other.

"I'm just confused. I love Ron, and I have since third year. But tonight when I was dancing with him, it didn't feel like I was supposed to be with him."

"And what about when you were dancing with me?" he asked, obviously curious as to what I was thinking.

"I think you can answer that for yourself." I laughed gently, leaning my head on his shoulder. It felt right to be this close to him. For years I had thought Ron was the right person for me, but at this moment it seemed like he wasn't.

"I CAN HEAR THE PRAT TALKING TO HER, LET ME GO HARRY!"

"No, Ron, just let them talk for Merlin's sake!"

"NO, WE ALL HATE HIM, WHY SHOULD SHE THINK ANY DIFFERENTLY OF HIM NOW? HERMIONE!"

I heard Ron struggling against Harry and giggled into Malfoy's shoulder. Ron's continued shouts could be heard down the corridor as Harry dragged him away from our alcove.

"So, what are we going to do?" I looked up at him, waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I've liked you for a while now. You got my attention in third year when you hit me, but I still hated you, because I was still parroting my father's beliefs. In fourth year at the Yule Ball you looked absolutely beautiful, much like you do now. But it wasn't until the end of last year when I really noticed you. All I remember is feeling jealous whenever I saw you with Weasley, but it was enough for me to realise how I felt."

"I just don't know what to think at the moment. My heart is saying one thing, but my mind is saying another." I cupped his cheek swiftly before standing up and leaving. I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Draco's POV

"I understand" I called to her retreating figure. My voice trailed off into a whisper. "I love you." I finished to myself.

Leaning my head against the wall, I closed my eyes. I meant every word I had just said to her, and I still didn't know what she was thinking.

Minutes passed… or was it hours? I stood up, brushed my robes and made my way to the Entrance Hall, a million thoughts racing through my mind. What was Hermione doing? Was she with Potter and Weasley? What was I going to do when I got down there? Would she even be there? Would she reject me despite our connection earlier?

Walking down the first floor stairs, the Entrance Hall came into view, as did the 'Golden Trio.' Hermione's face was streaked with tears - she had clearly been in a long discussion with her friends about what had happened.

I watched in horror as she hugged Potter and then hugged Weasley and kissed him gently. I knew I hadn't had a chance with her, right from the start of the year. I was a fool to have gotten my hopes up, and I looked on as she began talking to them with a grin on her face.

Not being able to bear watching her any more, I dropped my shoulders, stared glumly at the floor and made my way back up the stairs.

Hermione's POV

"I'm so glad you understand." I smiled at Harry and Ron, ecstatic that they didn't hate me for what had happened.

Turning around, I noticed Draco walking up the stairs, his head drooping. I gave my friends one last hug before saying goodbye and running to catch up with Draco.

"Draco!" I shouted. His head whipped around and our eyes locked.

"What do you want?" he asked, seemingly annoyed by something.

"To talk to you" I explained, "what's wrong?"

"You're still together with Weasley I would expect, so I have nothing to say to you." He turned around and continued walking away from me. I quickened my pace enough so that I was on the step behind him.

"What would make you think that?" I asked, confused.

"I saw you kiss him" he replied. "Surely that means that you're going to stay with him."

"No, Draco. I kissed him because he was so understanding about what happened." The Slytherin stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, exasperated. "Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Walking up to him, I cupped either side of his face with my hands and kissed him. He stood still for a few seconds, but then responded enthusiastically, his lips moulding against mine.

The kiss broke as abruptly as it had started and he leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing a little harder than we had been a few minutes ago.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
